Embrasse-moi
by LilyCissa
Summary: Après les entraînements de Quidditch, Katie et Alicia s'offrent un peu de bon temps...


Embrasse-moi

_Un grand remerciement à mes compagnons d'écriture de la Ficothèque Ardente, en cette Nuit des Lemons. _

_Promis, la prochaine fois, j'en écris plus qu'une ! _

_Cissa_

Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire d'arrêter. C'était tout bonnement impossible de lui demander ça. C'était trop bon. J'avais peur qu'on nous surprenne, que le préfet ne nous engueule et qu'on soit conduites toutes les deux chez notre professeur principal. J'avais peur de ce que les autres penseraient de nous. Sur le terrain, on nous adulait, mais en dehors, nous n'étions que d'autres pensionnaires de Poudlard, de simples élèves.

« Katie... »

Son magnifique visage émergea d'entre mes cuisses. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle. C'était la première pensée qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque je la voyais. Une immense vague de chaleur me parcourut le corps, alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre malicieusement. J'avais envie qu'elle continue mais...

« Katie... on ne devrait pas... pas ici... »

Nous étions dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, désespérément exposées. N'importe qui pouvait entrer.

« Hmm... on ne pourra pas le faire dans les dortoirs non plus... »

Elle n'avait pas tort. On avait beau être dans le même dortoir, nous n'avions quasiment aucune intimité. J'avais entendu parler d'ébats chez les garçons il y a peu, et je ne voulais pas de la même publicité. J'avais un minimum de pudeur... Sans oublier les réactions que de telles rumeurs susciteraient. Mais j'avais une idée en tête quand même.

« On peut aller dans la salle de bains des préfets ? »

Le sourire vicieux de Katie s'étira, et elle se releva totalement. Sa tenue était clairement défaite, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle hocha la tête, et me tendit la main.

« Vendu. »

Je me remis debout, et arrangea un peu ma tenue. Mon t-shirt était remonté assez pour dévoiler toute ma poitrine... je l'abaissais sur mon ventre. J'allais remonter mon pantalon quand Kate désapprouva.

« Non non. Pas la culotte. »

Je m'immobilisai, étonnée, mais face à son visage d'ange aux traits démoniaques, je ne pus qu'obtempérer. Je lui donnai mon sous-vêtement, et continua de me rhabiller.

Marcher quand on n'a pas de culotte sous son jean est vraiment étrange. Le tissu frotte, titille, agace. C'est à la fois agréable et terriblement gênant. Je me rendis compte que Katie avait déjà du tester, vu le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« T'as remis la tienne ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non. Ca ne sert à rien, tu vas me l'enlever dans pas longtemps... »

« Ca te fait pas bizarre ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non... J'aime ça. Parfois, je joue sans sous-vêtements. »

« Au Quidditch ? » Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pouvait être aussi provocante.

Elle se mit à rire, belle et dangereuse, devant ma naïveté. J'étais encore vierge, et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Cette pensée me faisait peur autant qu'elle m'excitait.

Le temps d'arriver à la salle de bains des préfets, j'étais dans tous mes états. Je sentais mes tétons durcis lutter contre la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, alors que je retirais mon t-shirt. Je m'attendais à ce que Katie se déshabille également, mais elle garda ses vêtements.

« Tu peux rester ici un moment Alicia ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle avait toujours cet air malicieux plein de promesses. Je hochais la tête et la laissais partir : mon cœur battait la chamade, alors me retrouver seule allait pouvoir me calmer un peu. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher par mon inexpérience, fut-elle excitante pour Katie. Pour moi ça restait une faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas paniquer : je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Une fois nue, je me glissais dans l'immense baignoire déjà remplie et toujours chaude, poussant un soupir d'aisance. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien là... Heureusement que j'avais le moyen d'y venir, grâce à notre préfet ! Je fermai les yeux, et me surpris à poser mes mains sur mes seins. Lentement, l'une d'entre elle glissa sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrecuisse. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me caressais. Ma respiration se fit plus bruyante, et mes mouvements plus rapides. J'allais jouir lorsque j'entendis un toussotement : Katie était là, à m'observer.

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement, mais ne retira pas ma main. J'étais paralysée. Katie était plus attirante que jamais. Elle portait une combinaison en résille rouge, ornée de motifs floraux, et ouverte à l'entrejambe. Elle avait mis un string en satin par-dessus, et avait pris le temps de passer des escarpins vernis. Je doutais que tout cela fut très réglementaire, mais ça lui allait si bien...

« Katie... »

D'un ton autoritaire, elle m'ordonna de sortir de l'eau, ce que je fis sur-le-champ. Le froid me saisit : je sentis durcir mes tétons alors que je frissonnais. Katie s'avança et m'attacha un collier autour du cou. Quand je me penchai, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une laisse. J'étais surprise, bien sûr, mais ça ne me paraissait pas non plus dégoûtant, ou gênant. Ca m'excitait. J'avais vraiment envie d'être à son entière disposition, à sa merci. Je l'étais déjà, de toute façon.

« A genou. »

Je m'exécutais, sans protester. Elle vint près de moi, écartant les jambes au-dessus de ma tête. Mon réflexe fut de lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant lentement jusqu'à atteindre son string. Je me mis à le lécher, avide d'entendre les gémissements de Katie. Je la sentais frémir, mais elle n'en était pas encore à donner de la voix. D'un geste, j'écartais le petit bout de tissu pour avoir plus d'aisance, et goûter enfin au fruit défendu.

C'était peut-être ma première fois, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas la dernière. J'adorais la sensation de ma langue sur son clitoris, les petits cris qu'elle poussait à chaque fois je passais dessus. J'adorais sentir son plaisir couler jusque dans mon cou. Tant et si bien que je recommençais à me toucher, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle m'enserra les poignets, et me força à me mettre debout.

« Pas tout de suite... » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me demandais où elle voulait en venir, mais je ne tardais pas à le savoir. Elle avait pris, dans son autre main, un de ces godes qu'on pouvait se procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ignorais comment elle avait réussi à l'emmener jusqu'à Poudlard... D'une pression, elle l'activa : le membre artificiel se gonfla et se mit à bouger, comme possédé par un fantôme.

« A quatre pattes maintenant. »

Encore une fois, je m'exécutais sagement. Je m'attendais, non sans anxiété, à ce que Katie m'enfonce le gode directement, mais elle se pencha et me lécha sur toute la longueur de mon entrejambe. Je poussais un soupir d'aisance, prenant goût à cette chaude sensation. Puis, avant que je puisse réagir, elle enfonça un doigt, et un deuxième, m'arrachant un petit cri.

« Kate... ! »

Je gémissais, les genoux endoloris par le carrelage de la salle de bains, alors que Katie faisait aller et venir ses doigts en moi. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, à chaque mouvement, mais encore une fois, elle s'arrêta juste avant. Je poussai un râle de mécontentement qui se transforma en cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle m'enfonça le gode. Il était magiquement chaud, et semblait pulser, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai homme derrière moi. Je me retournais, mais je ne voyais que Katie, ondulant sensuellement ses courbes, les jambes écartées sans aucune pudeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tenir le gode, ni de le faire bouger : il le faisait déjà bien tout seul. Elle en profita donc pour passer devant moi, me détaillant alors que je commençais déjà à flancher sous le plaisir.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle retira son string, le jetant au loin. Puis, sous mes yeux, à quelques centimètres de moi, sans que je puisse rien faire, elle se mit à se caresser. Nos gémissements allèrent crescendo, s'envolant vers le plafond peint de la salle de bains... jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, nous atteignons la jouissance. Ensemble. Effondrées sur le sol.

Katie se releva plus vite que moi, et passa pour me retirer le gode qui s'était automatiquement arrêté. Elle me donna une tape sur les fesses, riant devant mon apathie :

« On se réveille ! La fête n'est pas finie ! »

J'ouvrai les yeux, et la trouva assise sur le sol, empalée sur son gode. Elle le chevauchait aussi bien que son balai, avec conviction et grâce. Je me tournai vers elle, et me mit à ramper jusqu'à être à son niveau. Caressant ses seins et ses cheveux, je l'entendis murmurer.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Je l'embrassai. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je voulais couvrir son corps de mes lèvres, baiser la moindre partie de son être. Je la voulais toute entière, rien que pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme lorsqu'elle hurla mon nom en jouissant.


End file.
